Act 17 - Secret, Sailor Jupiter (episode)
This page is for the seventeenth episode of the second anime series. For the seventeenth chapter of the manga, please see Act 17 - Secret, Sailor Jupiter. Act 17 - Secret, Sailor Jupiter is the seventeenth episode of the second anime series. It premiered in Japan on March 7th, 2015. Summary Makoto comes to the conclusion that the Black Moon are actually after Chibiusa, as opposed to the immeasurably powerful Silver Crystal. The three remaining Sailor Senshi are determined to safeguard Chibusa, as they are sure that she may hold the key to all of their questions and mysteries. Meanwhile, Petz is causing a deadly disease to spread all over the city that infects Makoto and causes her to become ill. Plot Usagi sits on her bed, pondering over the Black Moon, and Sailor Mars' and Sailor Mercury's abduction, when Luna-P comes bouncing towards her, telling her not to cry. Freaked out, she is about to strike it with her pillow when Chibiusa comes running and takes Luna-P in her arms. She gives a small Tuxedo Mask doll to Usagi to cheer her up. Usagi, however, complains that Mamoru is being much more sweet to Chibiusa. In the arcade, Usagi meets Mamoru, only to find that Chibiusa has followed her. Minako meets Makoto, who is suffering from cold, when Minako's Star Power stick lightens up, indicating that someone is playing the Sailor V game pretty well. They run into the arcade to find that Chibiusa had beaten the high score. Usagi becomes extremely jealous and starts bickering with Chibiusa until they are both given a Sailor V doll each. In the secret base, they discuss about Chibiusa and the Black Moon. So far, they have failed to locate Rei and Ami. Minako admits that none of them have any idea who the Black Moon is, until they remember Berthier's conversation with Sailor Mercury and realizes that the enemy is looking for Chibiusa, and that she could be the key to all the mysteries. At Usagi's home, Chibiusa watches Usagi's parents talking lovingly and remembers her own parents, who seemed to be of royalty, greeting their people while she slowly watches from behind, feeling lonely. She leaves the house feeling sad. She taps Luna-P, and it immediately changes into an umbrella. She shouts out Abracadabra Pon which causes pigeons to fly out of the umbrella. Mamoru sees her and reaches her. Suddenly, lightning flashes in the sky and Chibiusa has a sudden flashback of a tremendous explosion, which is seen by Mamoru in his mind the moment he touched her. She leans on him, crying out for her mother. On the distant dark planet, Prince Demande watches Sailor Mars and Mercury, wondering if they are like the Queen, never aging. He plans to destroy the Legendary Silver Crystal. Petz, the eldest of the Spectre Sisters, wishes to avenge the death of her younger sisters and capture Makoto. Demande gives her Code 003: Operation Re-new. Demande walks back into his quarters, gazing upon the image of a beautiful queen. He tells the image that he shall get anything that he wants. Mamoru meets Usagi and Luna in the fruit parlour. Mamoru had no idea how to fix Luna-P, which seems to be broken. Usagi admits that she is jealous of Chibiusa because everyone seems to love her so much. Asanuma is there, over hearing their conversations when he hears Luna talking and freaks out. Both of them seems to be talking about enemies and stuff. Luna gives a tap on Luna-P, actually fixing the toy. Outside, Asanuma meets Makoto, who is suffering from a serious cold. He tries to touch her only to get a slight electrical shock. She warns him not to touch her as her body is now statically charged. She takes him over to her apartment. She has got house plants in her home. He sees a photo of her parents, and she tells him that they died in a plane crash a long time ago. According to the latest news, Tokyo could be under heavy rain-storms. Strange crop circles are appearing in a vacant lot in the Minato Ward. UFO sightings seems to be popping up. Asanuma questions Makoto on her and her friends' origins, saying that he has seen nothing but strange things recently. She tells him calmly that they are normal humans, but that they have a destiny to fight enemies. Rei and Ami has to be saved. Asanuma comments on how strong she is and that if he had power, he would protect her. She kisses him on the forehead. He promises her that he would not tell her story to anyone and leaves the apartment.The news reporter in the TV reports that there is a major typhoon approaching. Makoto sees a UFO in the sky right before she collapses. Minako contacts Usagi from the secret base and calls her to come over. Meanwhile, Petz has been causing the problems in Tokyo. She commands her droids to infiltrate the city, turning it into a Black Moon society. Makoto is immediately attacked by a doppelganger of hers. She manages to contact Usagi right before she throws the droid off and transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Usagi and Minako transform into their respective Senshi forms as well. They reach Makoto's apartment just as she destroys the droid. Jupiter confronts Petz and attacks her with Flower Hurricane that destrys the droids but Petz preotects herself with an energy shield. She removes her earrings and attacks Jupiter with black lightning. Jupiter performs Sparkling Wide Pressure to counter the attack. However, she is weak from the cold and is immediately caught in Petz's black lightning. Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Princess Halation. Rubeus appears and takes Sailor Jupiter away, while Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon watches helplessly, clearly horrified. Changes Changes From the Manga * As Prince Demande plots his next attack, Saphir wants him to exercise caution against the Senshi, resulting in Demande striking him. Changes From the Original Anime * Sailor Jupiter was, instead, taken captive along with Sailors' Mercury, Mars and Venus by Rubeus on his spaceship. * Sparkling Wide Pressure ''was one single, large disc of white electrical energy. * Makoto was never statically charged whenever someone touched her. Also, Asanuma never learned of her secret destiny as Sailor Jupiter nor did he overhear their plans as the Sailor Team. * Like Koan and Berthier, Petz was not destroyed, but reformed as a human woman by Sailor Moon's immensely powerful Silver Crystal with the incantation ''Moon Crystal Power. Her time on the show lasted more than one episode. * The Black Moon Clan never tried to replace people with Droids. First Appearances *Sparkling Wide Pressure * King Endymion (flashback; no lines) * Neo Queen Serenity (flashback; no lines) * Sailor Pluto (voice only) Trivia * Although she did not physically appear, the voice of Sailor Pluto was heard for the first time. Errors * When Petz commands her Droids when they arrive on Earth, the Black Moon symbol on her forehead is missing. * The Moon Stick is seen for the Moon Princess Halation attack; not the Cutie Moon Rod. * The Crystal Star broach is incorrectly colored gold during the arcade scene. * In one shot, the Sailor V plushie's gloves are missing. * Chibiusa wears a white school uniform throughout this episode. In one shot, the uniform turns blue. Gallery es:EP017 (Crystal) pl:Sekret - Czarodziejka z Jowisza Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Anime episodes